In accordance with development of a communication network such as the Internet, shopping via the communication network has become popular. Together with this, the technique for delivery of a dish is changing from a technique of directly ordering over the phone to a technique of inputting various kinds of information on a webpage to perform an order through a communication network.
Further, through a unified user interface, a highly convenient delivery service which absorbs an order system differing among different stores is being provided.
In such a delivery service as described above, dish images are often presented to users. Patent Document 1 discloses a technology wherein an operation for changing the size of a dish image is permitted to a user, an order quality is changed on the basis of the size of the dish image changed in response to the operation, and a nutrition calculation included in a dish (menu) to be ordered is performed.